


Do you wanna have a bath time

by Cao_the_dreamer



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Family, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cao_the_dreamer/pseuds/Cao_the_dreamer
Summary: The Autobots have to take care of itty bitty kiddies. Can't be that hard.One of the children refuses to take a bath. They're stubborn. But Ratchet is even more stubborn.





	Do you wanna have a bath time

“ _ GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!! _ ”

An angry shout echoed between the walls of the Ark, followed by a tiny giggle. There was the sound of heavy pedes running on the floor, colourful curses, and Ratchet appeared at the corner, almost bumping into Jazz.

“Easy there, docbot,” the blue-visored mech chuckled, “why the hurry?”

“I’m looking for the little pest who doesn’t want to take a bath and ran away from the washracks,” the medic huffed, clearly annoyed. “Have you seen them?”

“Hmm, I dunno, I think I caught a lil’ human kiddo runnin’ around butt-naked but that coulda been mah imagination.”

“Jazz,” Ratchet said in a warning tone.

He raised both hands in a defensive gesture.

“Kiddin’, just kiddin’! They can have some fun, y’know?”

“There are times for fun and there are times when they have to  _ clean themselves _ .”

“Can’t argue with that logic. A’right, ya win, docbot.”

Jazz stepped to the side, revealing the little child who had been hiding behind his leg. Eyes comically widening, they turned around, ready to run again.

“Oh no you don’t!” Ratchet exclaimed, snatching them up.

Once you got caught by the Hatchet, you could not escape anymore. The toddler knew this fact and didn’t struggle, pouting instead.

“I dunno how ya can resist such a cute lil’ face, docbot,” Jazz grinned, ruffling the human’s hair with his fingertip.

“Years of experience.”

“I’ll take yer word from it then. See ya, kiddo!”

Despite their best efforts to placate an adorable pleading expression on their face, the child didn’t manage to win Jazz’s assistance, and was left alone with the old medic. Who was now heading back to the washracks.

“Now don’t give me that look. You know full well I’m not leaving you until you look spic and span.”

They blew a raspberry at him. Ratchet remained unaffected.

When he arrived to their destination, the place was filled with steam. A basin was put in the middle of the room, and two other children were gleefully playing in the warm water. Bumblebee knelt next to the large vessel, gently scrubbing one of the humans.

He saw Ratchet coming in from the corner of his optics, and an amused smile stretched his lips.

“Ah, I see you managed to catch the little troublemaker.”

“I’m too old for this kind of mischief,” the medic grumbled.

“Riiiiiiiiight.”

Ratchet glared at the yellow scout, who simply shrugged with a cheeky grin. 

“Let’s get this over with,” the white and orange sighed then plunged the writhing child in the water.

As soon as they noticed them, their siblings began to splash them. The newcomer screamed and tried to climb off the basin in order to escape them.

“Don’t be mean, guys,” Bumblebee chided the two children, using his hand as a barrier.

They stopped, looking up at him with innocent eyes. Bumblebee snickered then scooped them up.

“I’ll dry these little gremlins up, how about you finish this one meanwhile?”

Ratchet didn’t respond, and Bumblebee took it as his cue to leave. After wetting the pouting human, Ratchet began to wipe them with a soft washcloth. Once he found it satisfactory, he rinsed them thoroughly.

“There, you see? It wasn’t so bad. It only took three minutes.”

The child simply sneezed. He grabbed a towel and rolled it around them, to the point they looked like a tiny burrito. Then, as soon as he picked them up, they yawned and snuggled against his chest.

The corners of his mouth twitched upward, and he turned on his heels, exiting the washracks.

Time for a nap. This he wouldn’t mind — he couldn’t say no to some rest. Besides, humans looked cute when they were sleeping.

  
  
  



End file.
